


冰瀚冰《温柔陷阱》020 我后悔了

by xianerwang



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: 1, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianerwang/pseuds/xianerwang





	冰瀚冰《温柔陷阱》020 我后悔了

020  
高瀚宇没敢在浴室里磨蹭太久，季肖冰出去之后，他缓了一会就开始了第二遍灌肠。  
没有了那道折磨人的灼热视线，他坦然许多，第二遍甚至多坚持了一会，想把体内的脏东西尽量清理干净。  
毕竟是对双方负责。  
第三遍流出了清水，他松了一口气，走到喷头下洗澡，用酒店的沐浴露把自己从头到脚仔仔细细清洗干净，又花了五分钟吹干头发。  
镜子里面印出他按时保养的脸，皮肤细致白皙，鼻周和眼眶有些红，是刚刚哭的。  
太丢人了，居然在大爷面前哭，还那么没形象。  
高瀚宇这么想着，摸了摸鼻子。  
他穿上浴袍，握住浴室的门把手，深吸了一口气，打开门。  
灯光明亮，季肖冰穿着睡袍坐在沙发上，翘着二郎腿在翻一本杂志。  
见他出来，季肖冰拍了拍身旁的位置，像在召唤宠物。  
高瀚宇朝他走过去，正要坐到他的旁边，季肖冰突然指了下旁边的桌子。  
“帮你要了一份鸡肉沙拉，你穿着戏服过来，晚餐应该还没吃吧？”  
他说。  
高瀚宇差点为这样的温柔又掉下泪来。  
季肖冰总是很关心他，以前拍SCI的时候，时常督促节食的他吃东西，有时候他晚餐没吃，季肖冰也会像这样在他洗完澡之前帮他点好。  
他居然一直把这样的关心和温柔当做理所当然，现在醒悟过来，才发现季肖冰照顾他，不比他照顾他少。  
换位思考一下，他似乎知道自己错在哪了。  
怪不得大爷对他失望了。  
他不该挥霍季肖冰对他的信任和喜爱。  
他之前真的太人渣了。  
高瀚宇端着盘子坐到沙发上，默默吃起了沙拉。  
很长一段时间，房间里只剩下吃东西和书页翻面的声响，仿佛岁月静好。  
然后一只手摸上了他的腰。  
“哎，我反悔了。”  
季肖冰突然说。  
高瀚宇一愣，随即一惊，差点打翻盘子。  
“大爷，你什么意思？”  
他赶紧把吃得只剩一点点的沙拉放到一边。  
季肖冰的手从他的腰摸到他的胸肌上，摸了两把，把他压倒在沙发上，没有回答。  
他的唇亲上了他的脖子，轻轻啃咬，用下巴冒出来的胡渣研磨。  
“大爷……”  
高瀚宇很急，但又不敢违抗他，只能抱住了他的腰。  
季肖冰的腰真细呀，不用锻炼，也能有宽肩窄臀，得天独厚得令人嫉妒。  
他好像也不怎么需要节食控制体重，在剧组一直是场务给什么吃什么，不像他，还要各种算卡路里。  
季肖冰的手从他的浴袍下摆摸进去，猫唇往上提了提。  
“没穿？”  
他笑着问。  
高瀚宇硬着头皮怼回去：“我哪知道来见你还需要换内裤。”  
季肖冰低头亲了他一口。  
“很乖。”  
灯光下，身高差不多的两个男人在沙发上贴在了一起，耳鬓厮磨，季肖冰的呼吸逐渐粗重。  
“等等，大爷，你刚刚说的什么意思？”  
高瀚宇不安地问他。  
刚问完，季肖冰就朝他身后伸入一指。  
“大爷……”  
那奇妙的触感让他屏住了呼吸，脸涨得通红。  
虽然在浴室里面已经被探入过，但那时候他太紧张，没有留下多少记忆，反而是被灌肠液完全清理干净的现在，后穴变得十分敏感，季肖冰手指的存在感爆棚。  
他瞬间忘了自己刚刚在问什么，抱紧了季肖冰。  
“怕吗？”  
季肖冰问他，握住他的性器轻轻撸动，转移他的注意力。  
高瀚宇摇头，什么都没说，努力放松身体，小口小口呼吸。  
他能感觉到季肖冰的手指在自己的后穴里面弯曲，摸过每一个他自己都没碰过的地方，一直往里深入。  
“唔……”  
他仰头喘息，脖子崩成一条线，喉结上下轻滚。  
季肖冰顺势咬了上去。  
“哼！”  
高瀚宇眼角泛红，在他身下轻颤。  
季肖冰研磨着他的喉结，在上面留下浅浅的齿印，然后往下，一路吸吮，用不会留下吻痕的力道亲吻他的身体，一直到他胸前，舌尖轻轻舔过乳晕。  
“啊！大爷！”  
高瀚宇惊喘一声，身体猛烈一颤，像是主动把乳尖送了过去。  
季肖冰一点都没客气，吮住狠吸了一口，一直到感觉到身下的人颤抖得越来越剧烈，才放开轻轻舔舐。  
这具常年健身的身体锻炼得太过美妙，足够让他在前戏的时候好好欣赏，尽情品尝。  
“告诉我，我是谁？”  
暖光灯下，季肖冰的眉眼温柔。  
高瀚宇在他身下喘息着，半眯着眼睛看他，扯平了双眼皮的褶皱。  
那野狼一般的眼珠子中倒映着一个人，容貌如画，目如星辰，不似凡尘。  
“季肖冰，你是季肖冰。”  
高瀚宇摸上他的脸，主动抬起上身去亲吻他，后穴敏感地一张一缩，吞吐着他的手指。  
季肖冰回应着他的吻，第二根手指趁机探入，一下挤了进去，磨蹭过某个浅浅的地方。  
“唔……”  
像被一道闪电击中，高瀚宇浑身颤抖。  
他身上的浴袍早已被摊开，只有一条手臂上还挂着袖子，在沙发上微微抽搐。  
“是这里吗？”  
季肖冰笑着问他，又往那个地方按了按。  
“嗯！别，啊！大爷，啊……”  
高瀚宇只觉得后穴被按住的地方被注入了一道电流，难以言喻的快感和不适感一起传来，让他头皮发麻。  
“不要，大爷，不要！”  
他抓住了季肖冰的手臂，眼眶中浮现出泪花。  
“乖。”  
季肖冰亲了亲他的唇。  
两根手指在高瀚宇的体内剪刀一般分开，一边继续若有似无地照顾那一点，一边加速了扩张。  
很快第三指挤了进去，香橙味在两人之间蔓延，充斥鼻尖，明明是清新的味道，却怎么闻怎么色情。  
高瀚宇喘息着，心想，他以后恐怕都没法正视橙子了。  
“啊……疼！”  
第四根手指挤进来的时候他终于忍不住叫出来。  
那是一种钝疼，不会很痛，但很难耐。  
“大爷，我疼。”  
他小声对他说，像在控诉，眼睛湿漉漉的。  
“还会更疼，你要是想……”  
季肖冰话刚说一半，嘴唇就被高瀚宇叼住了，急切地翻搅，纠缠。  
“我不会喊出那个字的。”  
高瀚宇的语气有些恶狠狠。  
他现在恨透了那个字，因为那个字代表着季肖冰还不愿意相信他，他都做了这么多了，为什么季肖冰还不愿意相信他。  
他就差把心剥出来给他看了。  
“呵……”  
季肖冰轻笑一声，手指的动作没有停，反而更加深入，配合润滑剂把他的后穴搅出了暧昧的水声。  
他亲吻高瀚宇的下颚线，慢慢亲到他的侧脸，在他的耳垂上咬了一口。  
“我是想说。”  
季肖冰喘着粗气。  
“就算你喊停，我也不会停下来了。”  
他退出手指，把高瀚宇的腿曲起来，扶着戴好安全套的性器对准了那一张一合的红色入口，迫不及待地冲了进去。  
“啊……”  
高瀚宇轻颤着，腿夹住了他的腰，仰头像缺水的鱼一样呼吸。  
不同于手指，性器的温度很烫，进来的一瞬间直接进到了最深处。  
像是被狠狠占有。  
很疼，  
但是很满足。  
被喜欢的人完全充满了。  
“我要动了。”  
季肖冰用手指抹去他眼角掉下来的泪，轻声说。  
高瀚宇点了点头，紧张地把手放在他的肩上，手臂用力虚握着他的肩胛骨，上面全是青筋。  
“别怕，把自己交给我。”  
季肖冰居高临下看他，轻轻抽动了几下，看他没有太过疼痛的表情，才慢慢动了起来。  
高瀚宇一直在发抖，胸口一起一伏，被陌生的充实感冲击得扬起脖子呼吸。  
深处又被狠撞了一下。  
“唔！”  
他呜咽着喘息。  
这是一种奇妙的感觉，后穴的肉壁仿佛能够复制出季肖冰性器的形状，在他的脑中重新描绘。  
那性器一下接一下地撞击他，渐渐没那么疼了，但也谈不上快感，反而因为肠道摩擦，给他一种缺氧到无法呼吸的错觉。  
明明是难受的感觉，他却一点都不想逃离。  
高瀚宇睁开眼睛，看到季肖冰微微汗湿的脸，泛着光，他盯着他的眼神像在看自己的所有物。  
男人涉猎的目光，无比性感。  
他看到了季肖冰眼中藏不住的迷恋。  
巨大的满足感迅速聚集在胸口，比快感还更令人沉醉。  
高瀚宇终于明白为什么gay圈0多1少了，这种被喜欢的人征服的感觉，比任何快感都要来得令人舒服。  
太过致命，永生难忘。  
“大爷，我喜欢你，大爷……”  
他攀着季肖冰的肩膀，大声诉说自己的爱意。  
季肖冰目光一沉，性器突然退到快要全部出去，又猛然一顶。  
“啊！”  
高瀚宇呻吟出声，弓起了身子，浑身都泛起粉红。  
他不知所措地看着季肖冰。  
“舒服吗？”  
季肖冰舔舔唇，把性器退到入口，又顶进去，每次都往那个浅浅的地方攻击，重重磨过，再进到深处。  
抽出来，反复。  
高瀚宇根本无法回答，他想开口，可是一张唇，那个要命的地方就立即被刺激到，让他只能吐出破碎的呻吟。  
“舒服吗？”  
季肖冰问着，越顶越娴熟，身上的汗都滴到了高瀚宇的身上，动作越来越快。  
“啊！不要，啊！那里，别，啊！啊……”  
高瀚宇的声音变得高亢。  
他感觉被顶到的那个地方又酸又麻，每被顶一次，都让他像被电击一样抽搐着颤抖，腿夹不住季肖冰的腰滑落到旁边，又被季肖冰掐着大腿抬得更高。  
“啊——”  
他尖叫着，眼前全是泪雾。  
没有男人能抵御前列腺被反复碾压的快感，他的下身不断溅射出透明的前列腺液，叫得口干舌燥。  
恍惚间，他被季肖冰翻了一个面，两件浴袍都垫在他的身下。  
他跪起来，季肖冰的性器从他的身后重新顶入，一直顶到最深处。  
光可鉴人的门上印出两个人交缠的身影，光影摇晃。  
高瀚宇看到了，庆幸那不是一面镜子，身体被快感磨得发红。  
季肖冰俯下身来抱他，亲吻他背上性感的肌肉，手握住他的昂扬，一边抽动，一边抚慰他。  
前后夹击，高瀚宇被快感激得想逃。  
可他能逃去哪呢？  
沙发就这么大，才刚刚有逃跑的意图，季肖冰就把他拉回来，狠狠撞击他，抽出来碾过前列腺，再进到深处的撞法。  
高瀚宇觉得自己快疯了。  
“啊啊啊——”  
他尖叫着夹紧了后穴，前端在季肖冰手中射了出来，两条腿不停颤抖，跪不住趴了下去。  
季肖冰被夹得低吼一声，把他转回来，抱紧他的腰，拉着他往自己的性器上撞。  
“啊！啊，大爷，啊……”  
高瀚宇的快感随着胸口的满足感还在不断攀升，眼角又流下了眼泪，双眼迷离。  
季肖冰抱着他狠狠撞了几十次，终于抱紧他射了出来，不停喘息。  
两个人浑身是汗，在沙发上抱成一团。  
高瀚宇把脸埋进季肖冰的肩窝，用力挤掉两个人之间的所有空隙，仿佛要把人揉进自己的身体里。  
房间内全是两个人的喘息声，很久才平静下来。  
空气湿润。  
突然。  
“大爷，你说你后悔了，你后悔什么了？”  
一恢复意识，高瀚宇立刻问他。  
他脸上有未干涸的泪痕，和汗水交织在一起，体内甚至还埋着季肖冰的性器。  
这样的姿态很狼狈，但是他等不及了。  
要是季肖冰说他不要他了怎么办？  
季肖冰后悔给他开门了吗？  
他会不会赶他出去，勒令他再也不准见他？  
他会把他赶出他的心。  
强烈的不安让他的身体依然在轻微地发抖。  
季肖冰的手动了动，似乎是想推开他。  
高瀚宇吓得把他抱得更紧。  
“大爷，你别不要我！我真的知道错了！你还需要我怎样证明，我都可以答应你呀！”  
他惊恐地说。  
季肖冰叹了一口气，用力扯出垫在两个人身下的浴袍盖住两个人，轻拍他的背。  
“大爷？”  
高瀚宇连手都在颤抖，怎么都止不住。  
他怕自己抓不住季肖冰，所以抱得更加用力。  
“放开，会疼。”  
季肖冰说。  
高瀚宇立即放开了，换成去寻找他的手，紧紧抓住，十指插进去扣住，死死扣住。  
季肖冰把自己的手连着他的手举起来，放到眼前。  
两只同样白皙的手纠缠在一起，就像连理枝。  
“我后悔了。”  
他说。  
“你明天还要拍戏，我应该找个两个人都有空的时间再上你的。”

只能做一次，都没法尽兴。


End file.
